Rebirth
by darkdemonish
Summary: "I'm thirsty." Sakura's first word when she woke up from the dreamland. SasukexSakuraxOC


**Rebirth**

* * *

Sasori immediately followed the ambulance with his fiancé. " _Lil Sakura, please be okay."_ He murmured. He's worried for his little sister's condition since Sakura is born with a weak heart and can't handle even a simple stress.

" _Sasori-kun, please calm down and drive a little bit slower. Sakura-chan will be okay. She's a fighter. She will survive."_ He glanced at his fiancé and he follow her plead. _"Thank you, Kana. I don't what to do. I can't lose my little sister."_ He replied. _"We won't lose her. Alright?"_ Kana told to his fiancé that's already teary-eyed.

*Few hours later*

" _Sakura-chan! Thank God! You're finally awake."_ Kana hugged her soon to be sister-in-law. _"Sakura? How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere? Are you-"_ Sasori got cut-off by his fiancé. _"Sasori-kun, don't panic and call the doctor now."_ Kana told his fiancé.

* * *

" _Where am I?_ What is Sasori-nii and Kana-nee saying?" She thought. She opened her eyes slowly and saw white. _"Ah. I must be in the Hospital."_ She turned to her right and found the hospital window open. She can hear the chirping of the birds outside and a beautiful cherry blossom tree. The yesterday's events flooded her thoughts.

 _...Flashback…_

Sakura is on her way to her locker. She spotted her friends at the lobby. Ino and Hinata were trying to stop Karin from crying. She approached them but was blocked by Tenten, Naruto and Sasuke. _"Don't come near us! You're liar!"_ Tenten shouted at her. _"Sakura-chan, why did you do it? I thought we are your friends."_ Naruto added. _"You bitch! I trusted you! WE trusted you! Why?!"_ Ino shouted to her. _"What are you all saying? What-"_ She said but got cut-off by Sasuke. _"You! You're cheater! I never thought that you can do that Sakura! What did I do?! Am I not enough for you?! Are we not enough for you?!"_ Sakura don't understand what's happening and her head starting to hurt. _"Sasuke-kun, what are you saying? What did-"_ She got cut-off by Hinata who slapped her hard. Sakura is now teary-eyed and anytime soon, the tears will start to fall. _"Hinata-chan, I-"_ she got cut-off again by Ino who was now shouting at her. _"You know what Sakura? Get lost! We don't want to see you again! I don't want to be your friend anymore. WE don't want to be your friends anymore!"_ She's now crying. _"Sasuke-kun, please listen to me. Explain to me what's going on?"_ She held onto Sasuke's arm but Sasuke remove her hands. _" .over. Don't talk to me again, Sakura."_ Sasuke push her away. Sakura was lost. She does not know what's happening and her headache is not helping at all. Suddenly, she feels like falling and everything went black.

…End of the Flashback…

 _But who save me?_ Sakura thought. _"Sasori-nii, who brought me here?"_ She asked her brother. _"Your friends, Shikumaru and Neji, called the ambulance that's why."_ Sasori answered her. _"Where are they?"_ Sakura asked. _"They're outside, Sakura-chan. Wait, I'll let them in."_ Kana interrupted. _"Yo! How are you Sakura?"_ Shikamaru waived at her while Neji smiled at her sadly. _"I guess I'm a bit better. Ha ha"_ She laughed nervously at them. _"Sasori-nii, can you leave us alone? I want to ask them something. Please."_ Sakura told her brother. Sasori nodded and left the room with Kana. _"What happened? Why are they acting like that?"_ Sakura immediately questioned the two. _"Honestly, we are clueless too. Karin just showed us pictures and voice clips claiming that it was yours. And because she has physical evidences, the others immediately believe her."_ Neji explained. _"But, why are you two don't-"_ Sakura got cut-off by Shikamaru. _"We are not idiots, Sakura. The three of us are playing Shogi that time."_ Neji scoffed. _"I wonder why Sasuke believes her."_ Shikamaru whispered but can be heard by any person inside the room. Sakura saddened at the mention of her now ex-boyfriend's name. The two noticed it too and try to change the topic. _"Are you sick?"_ Neji questioned Sakura. _"I will only tell this to the two of you. Yes, I am. I am born with a weak heart that's why even from simple stress, I always got hospitalized."_ Sakura explained to them. _"Why you didn't tell us before Sakura?"_ Shikamaru asked worriedly. _"Well, I don't want to get you all worried because I am sick."_ Sakura told them sadly. _"And please, don't tell the others that I am sick. I don't want their pity."_ Sakura pleaded the two. The two boys nodded. _"What will you do now?"_ Shikamaru asked. _"I do not know. I might accept the offer to get a treatment abroad and maybe study there."_ Sakura smiled at them sadly. _"Don't worry! I will contact you two. Just the two of you only."_ She added. _"Okay boys! You're all times up! Sakura-chan needs to rest again. You can visit her tomorrow."_ Kana told the Shikamaru and Neji and they left the room.

* * *

Shikamaru and Neji left Sakura's room. And they are a bit surprised to see Sasori waiting outside. _"You two. Let's have a short talk."_ Sasori motioned them to sit beside him. _"I heard it all."_ Sasori started. _"I am going to ask you two a favor. Since you two are still in good terms with my sister."_ He added. The two silently listened to him. _"Don't tell them about Sakura's condition. And please help me find out the truth."_ He looked at Shikamaru and Neji. _"Senpai, even if you don't ask us this, we will find the truth."_ Neji told Sasori. _"I am glad that Sakura have friends like you two."_ Sasori replied. _"Besides, I don't want a fake in our circle."_ Neji added. _"Hn. Thank you. You may now go home. You can visit Sakura again tomorrow."_ Sasori smiled and lightly bowed to them.

" _Sakura"_ Sasori called his sister. Sakura look up to him and smile sadly. _"Are you sure? Will you really go to Finland?"_ He asked his little sister. _"Yes, Nii-san. I want my health to get better and I want..I wa..I want to-"_ Sakura cries and Kana hugged her. _"Shhh. It's okay Sakura-chan. Don't think about it anymore. Everything will get better soon."_ Kana smiled at her. _"Alright. I will prepare all you documents and get some rest little sister."_ Sasori smiled at her and soon she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _The following day at Konoha Gakuen …_

Everything went back to normal except their pink-haired classmate didn't showed up on the first class and Karin is now part of the Circle.

Many people witnessed what happened yesterday and some of their classmates are asking Neji and Shikamaru if Sakura was okay and they just nodded at them.

The Uchiha turned his attention to Shikamaru and Neji who entered quietly in the room. He noticed that there is something wrong the way they behave. At the mention of his now ex-girlfriend's name by his classmates, he sneered quietly and waited for Shikamaru and Neji's response. The two nodded at their classmates but he can see that they are both sad. _She must be faking it. Cheater._ Sasuke thought. _Sasu-cakes if you won't stop being stubborn and believe all the lies that bitch Karin told you all yesterday, you will lose Sakura-chan forever._ His inner nagged him. _Shut-up Inner! Go away!_ Sasuke snapped at his Inner.

…Knock knock…

Their teacher for the second period came. It's the Principal, Tsunade Senju. _And Sakura is still not here._ Sasuke suddenly thought. He got annoyed by himself because he kept on thinking about Sakura. He saw yesterday how she collapsed when he pushed her away. He wanted to run by her side but his anger and pride can't allow it. _Is she really sick? She must be faking it to keep us guilty for yesterday. Right, she's faking it._ He convinced himself.

…Knock knock…

The door opened. They saw their red-haired Senpai, Sasori Haruno, Sakura's brother. And Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother. Sasori showed Tsunade the papers he was holding and Tsunade nodded at Sasori. _"Okay class, I have some important matter to attend to. And you are now free to prepare for your next class. Bye!"_ Tsunade instructed the class. _"Yes, Tsunade-sama"_ The class answered quietly. _"Oh! Before I forgot, Nara and Hyuuga boy, you're coming with us and the two of you are excused for today's class."_ Tsunade said. Shikamaru and Neji followed Tsunade outside the classroom.

Their classmates started arguing why Shikamaru and Neji were tasked to come along with the Principal and their senpais. _"Ah something must have happened to Sakura-chan!"_ Their orange-haired boy classmate argues. _"I hope nothing happened to Sakura-chan, she's really kind. She's helping me with Math if I can't understand a thing"_ Added their violet-haired girl classmate. "Me too! She's helping me with English and History every time." Added their brown-haired girl classmate. _"Everyone, she must be faking it. Considering the things she did to them!"_ Karin pointed at the Circle. _"Whore! You won't be able to fool everyone! Unlike us, we are not Sakura-chan's close friends BUT WE BELIEVE IN HER."_ Their blonde girl classmate argues. _"Shut up! Everyone shut up! You do not know a single thing! Sakura lied to us!"_ Ino suddenly spoke up. _"Thank you Ino-chan for believing in me."_ Karin hugged Ino. _"This bitch!"_ Their blonde haired classmate sneered. Before the catfight start, Sasuke suddenly leave the classroom and everyone grew quietly. _"You! Be thankful Sasuke-kun left or else I will be smacking you."_ Karin warned the blonde. _"Try it! I won't back down from a bitch like you."_

* * *

Sasuke left the classroom. He had had enough of their childishness. _But why Shikamaru and Neji left with them? Is it about Sakura?_ He asked himself. He just kept on walking and spotted his brother. _"Nii-san!"_ He went to Itachi. _"Nii-san, where are you going?"_ He asked. Itachi just responded a 'hn'. _"You are really foolish little brother. See you later."_ And Itachi left the school.

" _Sasuke-kun!"_ Karin cling to Sasuke but shoved her. _"Don't worry Karin-chan, Sasuke got some anger problems haha"_ Tenten assured Karin. _"No worries, Tenten-chan. I like Sasuke-kun so I won't give up!"_ Karin exclaimed. _"That's the spirit, Karin-chan!"_ Ino encouraged her.

* * *

" _Are you sure Sakura?"_ Shikamaru asked. _"Aa. I'll just tour around the school today and that's it."_ She smiled sadly at them. _"We're coming with you. Just in case that you got into trouble."_ Neji offered. _"Thank you Shika-kun, Neji-kun."_

They left the hospital and it's now 5:00 pm. surely, there would be no students at this hour. Sakura walk around the school. She visits every place that holds a place in her heart, specially the cherry blossom tree where she and Sasuke became officially together. But it was now a memory. She must move on and show them, that believing Karin's lies is a huge mistake. She's now at their classroom sitting at her table, reminiscing the old times. _Ah, I will miss this school._ She thought. I should go now. She got up from her sit and when she is about to walk to the door. Someone already open the door.

* * *

 _Shit. I forgot my keys._ Sasuke thought. He is on his way to their classroom. When he opened the door, he is surprised to see Sakura. A sudden urge of hugging Sakura came to him but his ego won't allow it. "What are you doing here?" He asked Sakura.

Sakura's eyes went wide. _What do I do now? He's here_. Sakura asked herself. _No, Sakura. Get yourself together. You can do this. You are not going to cry._ She encourage herself. Sasuke just walk past at her when she didn't answer for who knows how many seconds! She's now frozen at her spot and mentally debating whether to answer Sasuke or just to walk away.

Sasuke is mentally debating with himself. _I should ask her. I should listen on her part. I-_ His thoughts were cut off when he heard the door shut. Sakura left the room. Without knowing he run towards the door and look for Sakura.

Sakura hurriedly left the room. _It's for the better. Besides, I do not owe him any explanation. He doesn't even believe in me._ She thought to herself. She was about to left the school building when she was grabbed in the arm by someone. It was Sasuke. She sighed. _"Let go of me."_ She told Sasuke but he only tightens his hold on her. _"Sakura, listen I-"_ Sasuke stop when he heard a familiar voice. _"Little brother. Let go of Sakura-chan."_ Itachi stated. Sasuke knows, his brother is not asking. He let go of Sakura's arm. Sakura turned to Itachi to thank him. _"Itachi-nii, thank you."_ Itachi nodded at her and motioned her to left. She smiled at Itachi. Before she left, she turned to Sasuke and looked at his eyes. _"Goodbye, Sasuke."_ And she's gone.

Itachi just looked at his brother sadly. He sighed knowing that Sakura will leave the country tomorrow morning. His brother is still young and fool. "Sasuke. Let's go." And they went home.

Sasuke tried to shake off the feeling when he remembers Sakura's words. _Tch. I will confront her tomorrow._ And he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **To be continued . . .**

 **NOTE:**

Hi! I am not an native english speaker so there will be errors in my grammar.

Thank you!


End file.
